Golden Soul I: Rise of a Legend
Golden Soul I: Rise of a Legend (known in Japan as 黄金魂：伝説の台頭 Kogane tamashī: Densetsu no taitō) is an action-adventure hack-and-slash game developed by OmegaFire Games for the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4. It is the first game of the Golden Soul series and the first game of the main tetralogy. A real canon novel is set to be released in 2017. Plot TBA Gameplay In Golden Soul: Rise of a Legend, players take control of Merideth Alma, a young heroine who is part of a chain of eight beings called Golden Souls, and better known as "Meri" for short. Much like other games of the same genre, Meri must explore a vast land, discovering secrets and defeating bosses along the way. The game is a mix between linear and open-world, with the player having to perform a certain action or go down a certain general path but are free to proceed however way they please. For example, the player will be tasked to obtain a treasure by visiting three dungeons; there is no set order for the dungeons and the player can go in whatever order they wish to go as well as explore other areas beforehand. Usually, the player must complete a number of tasks in order to reach a certain objective so they can then be given the next. The game is viewed in third-person in a way similar to the Legend of Zelda franchise. The camera can be moved around to examine surroundings, though it is oftentimes fixed on one area. The camera's view is considerably wide, about twice as much as the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. On certain occassions, the camera zooms in on Meri when finishing off enemies and when opening doors and certain chests. The battle system takes inspiration from PlayStation's God of War series and Nintendo's Legend of Zelda series, specifically the 3D games. Meri attacks in a hack-and-slash fashion, but slightly slower and more calm. The player can lock onto larger or more powerful enemies and bosses, making the camera focus on them, making them easier to attack and target. Meri primarily uses her sword in battle, but can switch to various types of weapons to battle with and can also use other items and tools to aid her. Merideth has three meters, two of which on at the top left corner of the screen: the Health Meter and the Magic Meter. The Health Meter measures Meri's health, and now much damage she can take before she faints. By default, it has 100 HP, but can be upgraded and increased to up to 300 HP. Health can be restored through various means, such as foods, potions, healing items, etc. The Magic Meter measures how much magic player Meri has, and decreases when using certain items and some of her sword's functions such as sword beams. When the meter is empty, the player cannot perform any actions or use any items that require it. It fills automatically on it's own, but rather slowly (only about 10% per minute). Similar to the Health Meter, the Magic Meter starts with the 100 MP and can be upgraded up to 300 MP. The third meter, placed under the item selection on the right side of the screen, measures Meri's Glorylight. The meter, unlike the other two, is shaped like the Golden Soul emblem. When the meter is filled, the player can activate Glorylight Mode, which temperarily increases Meri's attack strength, makes immune her to all forms of damage, and increases her movement speed until the meter is drained. It's capacity cannot be upgraded, but the rate it fills and drains can be upgraded. As stated earlier, Meri can gain upgrades to her arsenal, as well as to the meters. Her sword is upgraded by finding Angelic Stones, which bless the blade and increase its attack power and magic consumption. Item upgrades increase the effectiveness, damage, and/or efficiency of them. Items are upgraded using Golden Orbs found in special chests, but can gain additional functions by paying for them at Weaponsmith's Forges, which are located in most towns and villages. Health, Magic, and Glorylight can be upgraded by giving relics to Oracles. All upgrades are completely optional. Multiplayer There an additional multiplayer mode for up to 8 players online and up to four locally. The player can customize their own unique warrior and participate in online compations with five additional players. Most items and weapons from the main single-player game can be used and even more multiplayer exclusive items are also availible. Battle Arena The battle arena is the primary online mode for Golden Soul I. In this mode, two to six players battle each other on a large battlefield, either in a free-for-all or in teams. The gameplay is exactly the same as in the singleplayer game, with a few notible differences and addons to the GUI. The Glorylight Meter is replaced with the Special Meter, which functions the same as the Glorylight Meter will activate a mode similar to it, increasing attack and movement speed but not making the player immune to damage. There is also a section on the left of the screen that shows the current players, who is out, and who is winning. This mode can be played locally with up to four players as well, but no one will have a customized character. Capture the Flag This mode can be played with 2 or 4 players locally, and 2, 4, 6, or 8 players online. The goal is to gain the flag (or flags) of the other team and bring them back to the player's team's base. The game can be played with one flag per team, but can also be played with two flags per team for a tougher challenge. There is a five minute time limit on all matches. Like Battle Arena, most items and weapons can be used. However, there is no health meter as the players cannot die, but can they be stunned by attacks. There is also no Special Meter, and there is instead a map showing the location of the flags. Characters TBA Novel and Comic Series : Not to be confused with the real book releasing in 2017. A series of novels and comics based off Golden Souls series, including the first one, was release on February 12, 2017. Film adaption A film adaption for Golden Soul was released in April 2019 and was based off Golden Soul: Rise of a Legend game. It was a critical and commerical success, earning $90 million in its opening weekend in North America. Gallery I Logo.png|English Logo GoldenSoul1 Logo.png|Alternate English Logo Symbol.png|The "Golden Soul" emblem Title Card GSmovie.png|The logo for the movie based on the game. Japanese Rise of a Legend Logo.png|Japanese Logo Golden Soul Meri (Eye Shine).png|Merideth Alma Golden Soul Meri (No Background).png|A transparent-background version of the previous image. Meri's Final Design.png|Merideth Alma Category:OmegaFire Games Category:Golden Soul Category:Golden Soul (series) Category:Wii U Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Action Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:2016 Category:2019 Category:OmegaFire